Vanilla Bettings
by haunted-eternity
Summary: Remember that honey dust Tony got Gibbs on accident that one Christmas, hes using it tonight. MATURE. Jenny/Gibbs.


Its my friend sunspawn's birthday, this is the second part of her birthday present :) And since she wanted this prompt to have this in it, I give this to her on her birthday. lol

This fic is **mature**, for obvious reasons ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Ziva" Tony whispered across the room.

Ziva glanced up from her paperwork to find Tony leaning over his desk, cupping one hand to his mouth and whispering to her.

"Yes, Tony" she replied, signing her initials on the bottom of the sheet.

"Is the boss man with the boss lady" he continued whispering.

"I believe he is in MTAC, yes" she replied back in a normal tone.

Tony leaned back and removed his hand from his mouth, "oh, okay then" he shrugged.

Ziva shook her head as she saw him dig through his drawer and pull out a notebook of papers and started to jot something down.

She peered over at him, but did not get up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"What does it look like Zee-vah. I'm writing in a notebook." He held it up for her scrutiny.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, unless you want in on my pool." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do I want to know what this is concerning?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking up to the next level above them.

"Fine. I won't tell you. I'm just going to go be with McGook and Abby down at the lab. Tell Gibbs, well, just make something up" he said, shutting the notebook and taking it with him as he went to the elevator.

Ziva shook her head and went back to work, she would find out what DiNozzo was writing in his book.

--

"Do I want to know how many times you are up here and just have that camera on" he questioned, turning his head toward her.

"Probably not. I wouldn't want to quote one of your rules to you" she said, giving him a smirk.

He shook his head at her, "so what do you think he was writing?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, "No idea, but Ziva will know soon."

He watched as she got up from her seat, "how do you know she will tell you anything?"

"I just do Jethro" she said, turning back to face him as he sat in his seat still. "Plus, we have a deal, and no, you are not at liberty to know it. So I would drop it before you even start with me."

He leaned his head back and watched as she came closer to him, stepping in between his parted legs she leaned her head down so it was aligned with his.

"Don't be too hard on them" she said, backing away and turning to walk up the ramp towards the doors for MTAC.

"Hey Jen" he said, now getting up from his chair.

She turned to face him, her hand on the door handle, "yes Jethro?"

"We still on for tonight?" he questioned.

She smiled a knowing smile at him, and nodded her head once; turning back to the door and opening it, walking out and he presumed she had gone to her office.

With a small smirk on his face he turned to the plasma screen and watched before heading to the door himself.

Ziva was still on the screen, filling out paperwork, glancing every so often towards the stairs.

--

Gibbs walked down the stairs slowly, and watched Ziva out of the corner of his eye. As he reached the bullpen he looked around.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, staring at her.

"Tony went downstairs with McGee and Abby. They are looking at leads Abby has gotten on the case" she covered.

Gibbs nodded and headed towards the elevator, motioning for Ziva to follow him. She quickly got up from her chair and followed him down to the elevator.

As they got in, Gibbs stopped the elevator, and turned to the Israeli.

"You're Jen's contact for everything that happens on this team" he questioned her.

"What do you mean" she said, a slight sparkle in her eye.

"Wasn't a question, just stating the facts" he said.

Ziva nodded and watched as he turned the switch back on.

"You are going to find out what Tony wrote" he asked.

"Yes" she stated, and watched as the elevator doors opened up.

"Good" he said, stepping out and yelling for his team.

--

Jen walked into the house ahead of him, working herself out of her coat.

"You know, Ziva told me you told her that you knew she was my contact" she stated, throwing her coat to him to hang up.

"M'hmm" he said, hanging both their coats up in the closet.

"You hungry" she asked.

"For food, no" he stated, coming up behind her and tugging her to him, her back pressing against the front of him.

"Mmm, Jethro, as much as I would like to right now, I'm starving" she said.

He let her go, and as she took a step forward pulled on the clip that held her hair up, the waves of red hair falling down around her shoulders.

"You going to use that in your hair Jethro" she questioned, walking toward the kitchen.

He tossed it in his hands as he followed her, placing the clip in the middle of his hair.

"Yup" he said, waiting until she acknowledged him, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long.

She turned around, getting the leftover food out of the fridge, and looked at him.

He grinned at her, putting his hands on his hips, "how does it look" he said.

"Lovely" she deadpanned.

He came over to her and she reached up and took it out of his hair, grabbing a fist full and then putting the clip back in.

She smiled at her handiwork, "better" she said, turning to get plates out.

He looked at his reflection in the window, laughing at himself.

Turning back to him, she shook her head and laughed with him.

Dumping out the leftovers onto the plate she placed them in the microwave.

He came up behind her again and rested the side of his head against hers, watching as the plates spun around, and heating up the food.

"You know" she said, wrapping one arm around his that were holding her waist, "A thing I read said looking into microwaves can cause brain cancer."

"Hmm" he said, turning them to face the window opposite of the microwave, she tilted her head up at him, "just a precaution" he said.

She laughed at his protectiveness of her.

"I also heard that it could cause decreased sperm count" she quipped, rubbing herself against him as they faced the window, looking out onto the yard.

"Well, luckily we're facing the window then" he got out, trying not to let her touch effect him.

The microwave beeped and she turned to get it when he let go of her and reached it first. As he got the leftover food out she walked to the living room, and sat on the couch and waited for him to hand her dinner.

--

The plates sat on the ottoman in front of the couch, stacked on top of each other and far enough away that they wouldn't get knocked down if something was to occur.

Jen smirked as her hand traveled from her lap to his thigh; she didn't turn and look at him, but could feel him stiffen next to her.

"Don't play Jen" he said slowly.

"What makes you think I'm playing Jethro" she said, turning her head and moving her hand up to his upper thigh.

He tried removing her hand, but she quickly moved from her spot next to her, to on top of his lap, looping her arms around his neck.

"This better Jethro" she whispered into his ear, her breath tickling the outside of his ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

"Haven't decided yet" he said quietly.

She pressed herself against him, and his head dropped to her neck, letting out a groan, he pressed his mouth to it, nipping and sucking at once.

Smiling to herself, she pressed her hips more into his, making him sink into the couch.

He kissed and nipped his way up her neck, hearing the low moan in his ears, he kissed his way to her lips, finally landing on them she grabbed his lower lips into hers and nipped carefully at it.

As she dragged her teeth across his lips and released his lower lip, she lowered her mouth completely to his, he demanded entrance into hers with his tongue, and fought for dominance with hers, trying to taste every last crevice.

When air became an issue, they drew out the kiss as long as possible; when they finally parted she pressed her forehead against his.

"Bedroom" she whispered out of breath.

He nodded and lifted her up with him. She made a little noise in the back of her throat but laughed as she was carried to his bedroom ever so carefully and then tossed onto the bed.

She watched him leave, curious, but not enough to get up and follow him.

He walked back into the room with a smirk, carrying something behind his back.

"What" Jen said, watching his blue eyes twinkling with delight.

He produced the box from behind his back and watched as her face light up.

"Very nice, now hurry up and open it or you're not going to find out how to use it" she said, unbuttoning her top.

He nodded and undid the packaging, picking up the simple silk bag, complete with a feather duster on top.

Siding up to the bed, he quickly divested of his shoes and socks. Placing the bag down on the bed, he took a hold of Jen's legs, slowly unzipping her booted feet.

She watched him unzip her heels as she unbuttoned her top. Not knowing why she had chosen today to wear the blouse with a million buttons, she could figure out later, right now she wanted nothing better than for Jethro to hurry up.

As she divested herself of her blouse he looked up, seeing a deep purple laced push up bra, making her breasts look fuller than he had seen them before.

He finally came up onto the bed, grabbing his prized possession in one hand; he made his way up to her.

Stopping so they were face to face, he smiled at her as she grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and watched as it was over his head and on the ground faster than he could say her name.

She pressed her lips against his again, distracting him for a moment so she could quickly flip them over, which she did smiling smugly at him.

Her legs were thrown over his hips on either side, and he slides both of his hand up against her thigh high leggings. He listened to her quiet moan as she distracted herself by undoing his button and zipper on his pants.

As his hands dragged further up his thighs, he pushed her skirt up to her hips, and sat up quickly so they were face to face again.

He felt behind her and paused at the zipper, quirking an eyebrow at her, wondering if he was right in his assumption.

She quirked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow back at him and smirked at she lifted herself off of him, to help him shed her skirt and his pants.

She looked back at them as they were only down to their undergarments now, her clad in matching bra and panties, with thigh highs, complete with a garter.

He grinned as his assumption was right and flipped them so he was on top again.

She laughed as he brought up the silk bag to her line of sight, and waved it at her, turning it so the feathers floated above her toned stomach.

She sucked in a breath, holding it as the feather applicator gently and briefly touched her stomach, dust falling around her belly button.

He dipped his head down to her stomach and stuck his tongue out to taste the dust that fell on her.

"Mm, vanilla" he said, not looking up at her but sticking his tongue out more, his tongue rough against her soft skin.

She groaned against the sensation, and lifted her hips off the bed.

He smirked against her skin, lifting up the applicator again, this time creating a path from the beginning of her waistband up to the valley in between her breasts.

Starting at the valley, he carefully nipped and licked his way down the path he drew. Hearing her moans getting louder and her breathing quickening he ground his hips against hers, letting her know how much this was affecting him as well.

She grabbed at his hair, twisting her hands into it, holding it tight as he inched lower along her body.

"Jethro" she gasped out.

He ignored her and felt her wrap her legs around his, the friction of her stocking clad thighs against his bare ones.

She lifted her hips and ground herself into him, making him loose his pattern that he drew against her skin with his tongue and the honey dust.

As he neared her waistband to her panties, she had gained enough strength and somehow and flipped them so he was on the bottom now.

"Your turn" she whispered as she made a grab for the bag.

He felt the feather applicator against his skin and groaned loudly.

As Jen leaned down and tasted him and the honey dust he bucked his hips up against hers, not being able to control himself.

"Jen" he groaned out.

"Your right" she said as she lifted her head up, "it does taste like vanilla, my favorite."

Gibbs wound his fingers through her hair when she was up licking and sucking the honey dust off of his collar bone.

She had ground his hips against his one more time, and lightly dusted some of the honey dust onto his lips. As she pressed her lips against his, she was gone; tasting the vanilla flavor of the honey dust and the taste that was uniquely Jethro's distracted her as he flipped them over again.

He quickly shed his boxers, throwing them away from the bed, and undid her bra, tossing it over his shoulder as well.

When she released his lips she noticed the change in position but didn't mind as she lifted her hips, the fabric of her parties contrasting with the nakedness of everything else.

He groaned her name quietly and grasped her hips, and held her still as he dug his fingers beneath the fabric.

Slowly moving his fingers down her hips, he watched as her panties were shed, bringing along the garter and thigh highs along with them.

He smirked and once everything was bunched at her feet, toed them off, not watching if they made it off the bed or not.

He sprinkled more honey dust onto Jen, creating a fine layer of the vanilla and honey substance.

As he dipped his head onto her collar bone and licked and nipped it, he pushed himself into her.

She groaned and wrapped her legs against his hips, pressing herself up against him and grinding her hips into his.

Smiling against her as she did that, he withdrew himself from her and pushed back into her forcefully, hearing her moan his name out loud.

She brought her hips up against his again and whispered into his ear.

"Faster Jethro" she said.

He complied and matched her thrust for thrust. The honey dust created a small layer of friction between them.

As Jethro's hand moved down between their bodies, he pressed against her slightly and watched as her eyes were shut, pushing herself down into the pillows and came undone, yelling his name and her inner muscles squeezed at him.

That was the last thing he remembered as he came after her, spilling into her and collapsing to the side of her as her thighs tightened against him.

After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and he pulled her to him, her head resting in between his neck and shoulder.

She hummed against his skin, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Jethro" she whispered against his neck.

"Hmm" he said, fingering the strand of long red hair.

"Remind me to really thank Tony tomorrow for getting that" she whispered, and laughed against him.

"Okay Jen, go ahead and out us" he shook his head against the pillow and laughed with her.

"According to Ziva, Franks and Abby have tomorrow as the day we announce it, don't you want to give Franks some rent money" she quipped.

"I redid his damn roof, I think that's payment enough" Gibbs said, pretending to be mad at Franks.

"Fine, but it's your favorite person Jethro. Don't you think she deserves the pool" she asked, rubbing her hand back and forth against his waist.

"How much is it at?" he asked, putting a hand on top of hers.

"According to what Ziva saw last night, 6 grand" she said.

Gibbs whistled, "fine, I'll get Abby a caff-pow machine with that" he laughed.

"Good idea" she said, snuggling into him and closing her eyes.

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and closed his eyes as well.

--

Jen walked down the staircase the next morning, watching as the team was at the plasma.

She carefully went the other way and quietly sat down at Gibbs' desk, knowing that would throw the team off, even if Jethro sensed her already there.

As the team broke off, Ziva noticed her first and smirked, sitting at her desk.

Tony was the next one, and opened his eyes wide, his mouth doing his best impersonation of a goldfish.

McGee only noticed when Gibbs shouted her title in mock anger.

"Director" he yelled.

"Agent Gibbs" she said slowly.

"Care to tell me what you're doing here" he questioned.

"Well, I was here for Tony, but your seat wasn't occupied" she quipped, standing up and stealing his coffee.

"There he is madam director" he stated, moving past her and taking his seat back.

"I can see that Gibbs" she said, handing him back his coffee and walking over to Tony's desk.

Bending down to his level, she made eye contact with Tony.

"Tony" she said quietly.

"Director" he said carefully, he was sure she didn't know about the bets this time.

"I think you'll find the winners to be Franks and Abby. You don't mind checking for me, do you?" she asked, a smile threatening to bubble up onto her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Director" Tony stated, shaking his head.

Jenny reached around and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey" he shouted at her.

"Ma'am" he added quickly after seeing her stare.

"The book Tony, now" she held out her hand and returned to her full height.

He nodded and reached for his keys, unlocking the drawer and handing the book over.

She told him to point out the winners, and he did so, but not after she came up beside him and got a whiff of her perfume.

"Director" he said, smiling widely.

"Yes Tony" she said, staring down at him.

"You smell like vanilla, vanilla honey dust if I'm not mistaken" he said slowly, trying to embarrass her.

"Oh yes" she said, not phased at all, "I meant to thank you for that" she laughed as his cocky grin turned into embarrassment.

He didn't say anything, but watched as she looked over at his boss before turning back to him.

"It was a very nice Christmas present" she said slowly, "very nice indeed."

As he sputtered she turned on her heel, heading back up the stairs and back to her office.

Tony couldn't believe she would actually out herself and the boss, but he reluctantly circled today's date and dreaded the talk he was going to have with Abby.

M_aybe I should buy ear plugs before_, he thought as he watched his boss go up the stairs and up into the Director's office.

--

Fin.


End file.
